Hikaru's something new
by Mim's mischeif
Summary: after Hikaru and Haruhi broke up Hikaru was left in hell. till one night he meets his own someting new. Hikaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru's Something New

**Mim**: Hey this is not my first fanfic but I deleted my old account and am now a new person WOOOO XD well anyway this is focused around Hikaru who I love and in the words of one of my best mates 'I'd tap that ;) 'Lol. Criticism is welcome but please I don't want flamers I know there will be problems but no need to be rude. Also I will not be posting my real name.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any of its characters. I do not make a profit from this and it is purely fan based and just for fun so I can improve my work. Any similarities are purely coincidental and I do not wish to offend anyone and if I do I am very sorry. So please don't sue me

Hikaru's P.O.V

It had been weeks since I had seen her let alone spoken to her but that didn't stop the calls "Hikaru. Please? I'm sorry but we both need to move on can't we still be friends?" The answer was simple. No. Well not yet I guessed. We had been together for four months when she ended it. Sitting in her flat as we always did she told me. "I'm sorry Hikaru but I need something. No someone new. I love you and always will just not in that way. Not anymore... but we can still be friends I still care about you." We argued for hours after that till I stormed out slamming the door so hard that the handle shook and I heard some idiot in another flat shout that we were being too loud. Well fuck him. I didn't... couldn't care about him or looking good at that moment. I knew that right that second she would be crying but she could just call her precious Tamaki. Haruhi had never said it was him but I knew it. I always did. But I tried doesn't that count for anything? Obviously not. I wasn't good enough for her but he was? How does that work? She rubbed it in as well, with him walking her to and from club trying to be subtle and failing. Everyone could see it. They were made for each other leaving me on the sidelines. Alone, even Karou couldn't help.

"Your overreacting just talk to her. You're acting like a spoiled brat. Just call her." Karou sounded like a stuck record and everyone keep saying the same thing. And I was sick of it. They could shove their 'helpful' advice where the sun don't shine and leave it there 'cause I didn't want it. They needed to get that fact. Shut up and then leave me alone. But I knew they wouldn't so I slammed my door against the wall anger pouring off me so strongly that the maids cowered from me as I stormed down the stairs. Karou tried to grab me but I just push him off practically growling at him to "Piss off asshole" as he sat shocked in a pile on the floor. My angry walk slowly sped up till I was running through the streets my feet pounding on the pavement, rain lashing at my face then clinging to my body like each drop of pain creating I wall of ice around me. And I kept on running till the anger ebbed away and all that was left was the pain and the cold that clung to my heart. I just wanted to be able to forget and to smile again. She had left me feeling like shit but I didn't want that. I wanted to be me again. Why is that so hard? I slumped down against a wall on a small street filled with small terrace houses. I ignored the fact that my outfit was probably more expensive than most of them and I was letting it get ruined. One thing Haruhi had left was the fact I was much less stuck up now and I valued money a lot less at least that was a plus I thought with a sharp edge. I let my head slump back against the wall my eyes closed. I sat there for hours as the rain slowly stopped falling and my clothes started to dry out.

"What are you doing?" I opened my eyes to see that the owner of the soft slightly flirty voice was a teenage girl. She was about 15 or 16 and had long messy blonde hair falling on her face. "Sitting here." "Yeah I can see that but why?" her lips pouted and her nose scrunched as she stared at me trying to figure me out as I watched her. Suddenly her face lit up with a smile "I got it!" she exclaimed. "Huh..." I stated dumbstruck at her changing facial expressions. She bent down and grabbed my hand pulling me off the ground "Come on it's time to cheer up." She said with a wink as we started to run down the street. But that wasn't the most amazing thing, I started to laugh for the first time since Haruhi and I had broken up. I properly started to laugh; we both did and guess what? I didn't stop. I followed her down the street and watched her smile. She wore a blue and yellow checked shirt that fitted perfectly to her soft curves, paired with super-skinny dark jeans and bright yellow converse. She was like summer sky filled with music. Not crappy pop but feel good indie. And I had to sing along. We ran along puddles slashing creating a rain of rainbow just for us. "Here we are Cheer Up Cafe" she said as we stopped outside a small white fronted shop which was actually called 'Cheer Up Cafe" as she pulled the door open I noticed a sign on the glass "miserable people- either cheer up or get out." Was scrawled in messy handwriting with a small winking chibi that looked remarkable like the girl in front of me. We passed through the cafe while she greeted everyone-most by name- and was returned by cheerful a "welcome home" or "glad your back". When we reached the smooth, pale-wood bar at the back of the shop I was pushed onto one of the old fashioned, plush stools and she slid over the counter in a way that I knew meant she had done it thousands of times before. "Welcome to my home. Now let's sort that bad mood out." she sated matter of factly with a flirtatious smile. "And just how are you going to do that?" I questioned my voice full of hidden meanings and intentions. She threw a towel at me as she tied a yellow apron round her waist before gathering her shining hair up into and messy ponytail. "You just wait." She winked at me while she dragged out two glasses and started to search through the multicoloured bottles that created a wall behind the bar each colour dazzling under the white lights. She poured each liquid in with fluid movement like she was dancing behind the bar and soon she was.

As the time started to flow the cafe came to life like she had brought the sun inside with her. Strangers laughed and danced together as the music played louder and the drinks got forgotten. And she was at the centre of it dancing on top of the wood and more amazingly with me next to her. We danced, laughed and flirted as the sky started to burn but that didn't change anything and before either of us knew it we were falling. Not off the bar somehow but for each other and suddenly everything with Haruhi and Karou didn't matter. She did. I smiled as she mocked my dancing till she decided to show me how to do it. We moved perfectly in time together. It was like the moment had been planned like a flash mob but it was so spontaneous. As the cafe slowly emptied I knew it was time to go home. "Don't forget to come back you still could use some lessons." A goodbye full of unspoken promises and just before I walked out the door her hand fell on my shoulder and she whispered in my ear "She didn't deserve you and your much sexier when you smile." Before walking back into the cafe. I was gob smacked, how? How had she known that I was upset about Haruhi? Who was she? And why couldn't I get her sexy, flirtatious, beautiful smile out of my mind? I walked home in the dark trying to get my head straight when I realised I didn't know when I would see her again. But I realised that the cafe. The one where every miserable person would cheer up. Her home and my heaven would be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru's Something New

**Mim**: Hey again peoples welcome to the last chapter I know it is very short but I am working on a longer one so think of it as a place holder like Paris in Romeo and Juliet. Basically I don't know if you've liked this style or not so please review as it will help me with the other story but please I repeat flaming for the sake of it is not cool so don't do it. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any of its characters. I do not make a profit from this and it is purely fan based and just for fun so I can improve my work. Any similarities are purely coincidental and I do not wish to offend anyone and if I do I am very sorry. So please don't sue me

Hikaru's P.O.V

School held no interest I sat by the window wondering where she had gone. What was she doing? I had gone to the cafe the next day but it was... closed. Personal business or something. My God why did it matter so much? Next to me Karou was shooting worried looks at me with Harhui. We were speaking again but I didn't care anymore I barely spoke to my brother much either. All my thoughts revolved around her smile. One night I had known her, yet it seemed like the most important thing of the century. I wasn't used to this; even with Haruhi I wasn't this absorbed. Each time I heard one of those songs all I could do was smile. I remember every detail from that night. From the way her lips curved so softly when she told me I was sexy to the bar stool that we knocked over as we danced. I wish I was there again, I wish I was happy again. Even hosting is completely boring I mean each girl is so dull in comparison to her. Just knowing her name would help. "Class! Class please listen!" our teachers' shrill voice cut through my thoughts, I lazily turned to look at the front of the room only to have my heart almost jump out my chest. "Class please welcome Amelie..." I didn't hear any more because at that moment our eyes' locked and a slow sexy smile spread through her lips. She wasn't wearing the yellow dress all the other girl wore, instead a short grey skirt and fitted white shirt finished with her bright yellow converse and a loose matching tie. She was absolutely stunning and I wanted her. No. I needed her.

Her hips swayed so naturally it reminded me of our dancing. She sat in the chair in front of us and the smell of strawberries clouded my sense once again. I leaned forward so I could whisper in her ear "so it's Amelie then?" I saw her cheek rise with an obvious smile. I was very aware my voice had become more of a growl than normal. "Yep so what can I call you?" she responded with a playful edge in her voice. "What ever you want, or just Hikaru." My teasing turning more flirtatious by the second. Then again so was she. Her head dropped back so she was leaning on my shoulder looking me in the eye "So Hikaru feel like showing a girl around?" once again a question full of implications, just like the rest of the lesson. We sat flirting and talking till the bell. As we stood up I saw her sigh new schools weren't easy places and I knew it so I also knew the way to cure it. As she stepped from behind the table I took her hand "This time it's my turn." I laughed as I started to run out the classroom pulling Amelie with me. We laugh as people stared I ran right passed Kyoua as he went to club sticking my tongue out as he glared. We started to run faster till we reached the back of the school. "Hikaru what on earth are you doing boy?" Amelie pant as I ran behind a hedge. "You'll see." I called behind me and she did. I sped out from behind the hedge on my own secret, a shining vintage motorbike. "Come on be a rebel." I said seductively but she just laughed and hopped on behind me her arms snaking round my waist. "You're a bad influence boy and you're going to influence me too." She breathed heavily in my ear, so close her lips brush my messy hair. "Well then I'd better get started on that." I breathed back a playful edge to my voice. As her arms tightened even more as I kick started the bike, deaf to the shouts of teachers as we sped away till the school was just a dot in my mirrors. I felt her relaxed into my back as we rode away, she sighed softly into the back of my neck and shudders filled my body.

We stopped at a small field on the very outskirts of town but neither of us was quick to move off the bike. Thinking back I guess we were both afraid of breaking the magic. As we pulled our selves off I watched her face change as she saw our surroundings to me it was nothing though not because I had been so many places but because of the fact she was standing there and nothing could compare to her. I turned round to move the bike but suddenly Amelie stopped me. "Hikaru..." her voice was filled with so much feeling. It was the same voice that filled my head when I thought of her, full of need and love. "Amelie I l." I didn't finish that sentence for a long time because at that moment our lips met and time stopped. I felt her hands slid slowly up my back and entwine in my hair as my hands cradled her waist. "Amelie you don't have to..." I broke away to speak but when I looked into her eyes they mirrored my exactly and I knew it was pointless, so I pulled both of us down into the cool grass. I had found my something new and I didn't care about anything else. She was mine and I was completely hers. I was in love and I hoped that would never change. The rest of the time was a confusion of memories till we sat together and I finally got to tell her. "I love you."

**Mim:** Hey I know it was a very fluffy ending and I'll let you fill in the gaps yourselves ;) but anyway thanks for reading and please review XD till next time x


End file.
